Kandivali
Kandivali, or Kandivli is the name of a suburb 40 km north of Mumbai of Maharashtra, India. It is also the name of the railway station in Kandivali suburb, on the Western Railway (India) line of the Mumbai suburban railway. History Artifacts found near Kandivali indicate that the region was inhabited in the Stone Age. The Kandivali railway station was built more than 100 years ago in 1907, then known as Khandolee. The station derived its name from the East Indian village of Condolim. Earth and stones from Paran, a hillock east of the Kandivli Railway Station were quarried to reclaim the Bombay Backbay. On this account a railway line was opened, a workshop erected and a number of dwelling houses were constructed for officers and workmen numbering hundreds. The area around Western Express Highway between Malad and Kandivali had numerous stone quarries and was once famous for Malad Stone. Many heritage buildings in Mumbai were constructed with Malad stone between 1860 and 1930, notable among them are David Sasson library, Bombay House and the Western Railway building at Churchgate. During the boom that followed the First World War (1914–18), several Gujaratis flocked about the newly opened Railway Station of Kandivli. On account of its healthy climate, good water and rural life, the Gujaratis built homes towards the west of the Railway Station. They soon outnumbered the people in the village. A few Parsis also bought large pieces of land near the village. A municipal body on a smaller scale known as the Notified Area Committee including the villages of Kandivli and Poinsur was soon established. A Town Planning Scheme, launched by the Government to attract more people to the place, did not materialize due to the depression of the 1930s. The township was semi-rural up to the 1980s, with agricultural land, huts and villages. With the real estate boom in the 1980s and 1990s, many residential projects started to shift northward. Landmarks and localities The oldest locality in Kandivali is Kandivali Village (Gaon) which was home to more than 5 families, mostly Pachkalshi's,(such as Patil,Mhatre etc.) in the 1800s. Kandivali village is one of the Old East Indian villages of Mumbai. It originally consisted of the East Indian Catholic families (such as the Mirandas, Mendes, Daniels, Rodrigues, ). Prominent localities in Kandivali West include Kandivli Village, Irani Wadi, Anand Nagar, Ary chankya nagar, Dahanukar Wadi, Lalji Pada, Gandhi nagar, Mohite Wadi, Tulaskar Wadi, Amrut Nagar, Kailash Tower, Kamla Nagar, Mathuradas Road, Shanker Lane, Parekh Nagar, Mahavir Nagar, Gaurav Gardens, APEKSHA ENCLAVE, ANAMIKA, Arpit, BLOSSOM, EKTA BHOOMI, PANCHSIL GARDEN, HIGH LAND HARMONY, MAHAVIR DARSHAN, Aditya Building, PAWAN DHAM. The "Church of Our Lady of Assumption", located off M.G. Road, was built in 1630 and is one of the oldest churches of Mumbai. The pond located in Shankar Mandir, Kandivali village is used for immersions during Ganesh Chaturthi. Also located on M.G. Road is the famous Kala Hanuman temple, which is visited by hundreds of devotees every day. The 56 years old Shreeji Temple located on Mathurdas Road attracts a large number of devotees. A 150 year old shrine to Shri Karsangli Akurli Mata, Raghuleela Mall, a 250,000 sq ft (23,000 m2). shopping mall located near the Poinsur bus depot, is home to a movie theater, eateries and apparel stores. Growel's 101 is a mega-shopping mall located on Akurli Road near Kandivali station, home to the super-market Big Bazaar. The Mahindra & Mahindra plant occupies a 63-acre (250,000 m2) built-up area and employs over 3,000. Industrial complexes such as Akurli Industrial Estate, Kandivali (Charkop) Industrial estate, Gundecha Industrial Estate, Balaji Industrial Estate and Bonanza Industrial Estate are home to small and medium sized industries. Kandivali is also home to The Times of India printing press and Associated Capsules, one of the world's largest manufacturers of empty capsules. The Sports Authority of India has a huge training ground for the popular football teams Mahindra United Football Teams like FC Greens, F united also practice here regularly, Athletics and a very famous handball team and also has a new American football team is also located in Kandivali. Media / Newspaper *'Neighbourhood Times' – Kandivli East's Very Own Weekly Community Newspaper was launched on February 17, 2011. Neighbourhood Times is a community newspaper that covers local issues, events and news that really matter and affect Kandivli East. *'Neighbourhood Times' is Owned & Published by Arun D'Souza, who has been living in Kandivli East for over a decade and is a media professional with over 17 years of media experience. Transportation Kandivali railway station is a busy station along the Western Line on the Mumbai suburban railway. Road connectivity is provided by means of Western Express Highway on the East, S.V. Road and Link Road on the west. A Metro line, terminating at Charkop, had been proposed which was supposed to be completed by 2011. But the project has been delayed due to unavailability of land for car sheds at both Charkop and Mankhurd . The BEST bus depot is close to the railway station on the Eastern side of the suburb and is the point of origin for localities in Kandivali East like Ashok Nagar, Hanuman Nagar, Damu Nagar, Samata Nagar, Thakur Village and Thakur Complex. Bus services also serve distant destinations like Kashimira and Borivali. The Kandivali West Post office( Pin Code 400067)is the oldest post office in kandivali West near railway station. The Kandivali East Post office( Pin Code 400101) was initially located in Fonseca Compound on Akurli road near Kandivali Railway Station on the Eastern side. It moved to Samata Nagar in the late nineties/early 2000s. bi Category:Kandivali